1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable frame, more particularly to a foldable frame with a locking device that can prevent inadvertent folding of the frame and that can be easily and safely operated so as to facilitate folding and unfolding of the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of locking units have been developed to facilitate folding and unfolding of a frame body, such as that used for a table, a chair, an infant stroller, etc.
In each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,645, 5,226,658, 5,845,925, and 6,422,586, there is disclosed a locking unit for a stroller. Each of the different constructions of the aforementioned locking units is complicated, unreliable, and even unsafe to use. Thus, there is a need to provide a foldable frame with a locking device which has a more simple and reliable structure.